Supernatural High
by NessieMonster89
Summary: What if Magnus & Alec met in a high school setting? MAGNUSxALEC
1. Prologue

**Title:** Supernatural High

**Rating:** M

**Main Couple:** Alec/Magnus

**Other Couple(s):** Clary/Jace, Maia/Izzy, Raphael/Simon, Jocelyn/Luke, Maryse/Lorenzo

**Summary:** Maryse divorced her husband because he was having an affair. She moves herself and her children to another state. What would happen if Alec & Magnus met in a high school setting? What about everyone else? Alec & Izzy are twins.

**Prologue**

Maryse was sitting at the dinning room table waiting for her three oldest children to come home from school. She was thinking about how to tell them that she was divorcing their father. After a while, the front door opens and a voice calls, "Mom, we're home!"

Maryse calls back. "I'm in the dining room. I need to talk to you three."

Three teenagers walk into the dining room and sit down. Alec asks, "What did you need to talk to us about, mom?"

Maryse sighs and says, "I'm divorcing your father. I found out he's having an affair. I need to know if any of you want to stay with your father."

The three teenagers look at each other. Izzy says, "I don't think any of us wants to stay with dad. We'd like to stay with you, mom."

Jace asks, "Have you asked Max yet?"

Maryse nods. "He doesn't want to stay with your father either. Just to let you know. I plan to move to California. They have a supernatural school called Supernatural Academy. It's a very good school. They want me to teach a class about our race there. This means you guys could stay in the house they will be providing for us, or you can stay in the dorms."

The three teens nod. Alex says, "We could stay in the dorms during the week and spend the weekends at the house."

Maryse nods. "In that case, you all need to start packing your stuff. We move at the end of the school year which ends in a month."

They nod. Alec asks, "Where is Max?"

Maryse smiles. "He went to a school dance tonight with some friends."

The three teens nod and go to their bedrooms.

**SKIP AHEAD THREE MONTHS**

The last day of school was yesterday. Alec, Izzy and Jace were finishing their packing. Max had completed his packing three days ago. They were leaving for California tomorrow. Maryse had been packed for the last week.

They were going to drive to California. Max was excited to start at Supernatural Academy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

They have been in California for a month. There were two dorms at the academy. They were all in Dorm A. Max had decided to stay at the house with their mother. Right now they were the only students at the school.

The others were still on their summer vacation. The only people their beside their family was the headmaster of the school. His name was Luke Graymark. His wife and step-daughter were visiting some friends in Texas. The teachers were due back within the next two weeks, and the students were due back in three weeks.

Alec, Izzy and Jace were at the house with their mother and Max. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Maryse got up and opened the door. Luke was standing there and smiled when he saw them. "Hi, Maryse."

Maryse smiled. "What can I do for you, Luke?"

"My wife is back and was wondering if you guys wanted to join us for dinner."

"We would love to. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Nope. We'll handle everything."

Luke left, and Maryse turned to her kids. "I guess I don't have to worry about dinner tonight."

**SKIP AHEAD TO DINNER**

The Lightwood family arrived at Luke's house and knocked. luke opened the door and said, "Come in. My wife and daughter are setting the table right now."

They went inside and saw two females. They were odviously shadowhunters. They all sat down to eat. They all started to eat, and Luke said, "Maryse, this is my wife Jocelyn and my daughter Clarisse. She likes to go by Clary."

Maryse nodded to the two and said, "Let me introduce my kids. This is Alexander, Jonathan, Isabelle and Maxwell. They like to go by Alec, Jace, Izzy and Max."

Jocelyn smiled, and Luke said, "There was another reason I invited you all over for dinner."

"What is it, Luke?"

"I wanted to let you all know some things. One, most of our teachers are already mated/married. I think the only one who isn't is Lorenzo Ray. He is a Warlock and hasn't been lucky enough to find his mate yet. Two, I will not tolerate any bullying of any kind. I don't care what kind of blood they have or how they look. Three, we have a lot of different races at this school. To keep peace, I tell everyone to tell me as soon as possible when they find their mate. I then call a meeting between the two people and their families. Also, I need to know who is dominate and who is submissive."

"Why," asked Izzy.

Luke smiled and said, "I need to know so I can keep the submissives protected."

Maryse smiled at that. "That is a good idea. I'll go first. I'm a submissive, but I have had to play the role of a dominate for the last ten years."

Luke frowned at that and turned to Max. Max smiled and said, "I'm dominate."

Izzy said, "I'm dominate."

Jace smirked. "I'm dominate."

Everyone looked at Alec. He stared at his mom with wide fearful eyes. Maryse gave a small smile at Alec and said, "It's okay, son. We'll love you no matter what."

Alec gulped and said, "I'm a submissive."

Luke frowned because he heard how scared Alec was of revealing that. He just nodded. "I will have all your schedules by the times school starts. Lorenzo should be here any day now."

He looked at Maryse and asked, "Did you guys have time to get to the bookstore for their books they will need."

Maryse nodded and said, "We went yesterday. Hardly anyone was there."

Jocelyn noticed that Alec was looking a little green. "Alec, are you okay?"

Alec looked at her and nodded slowly. "I'm just not use to telling people that I'm a submissive. Father always made me believe that I wouldn't be a good son if I turned out to be a submissive. That's why I've hid it for so long."

Jocelyn and Clary went over to Alec and gave him a hug. Clary said, "Being a submissive doesn't mean you're weak. Submissives are strong too."


End file.
